


Don't Do Space Drugs, Kids

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Sickfic, big surprise bad things happen, but it's literally fine it's just the space version of taking too much NyQuil when you have a cold, lance tries altean drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: Lance feels a little under the weather, and, rather than making a big stink about it, decides to discreetly ask Allura for medicine and continue his training for the day. Surprise, surprise, it doesn't go exactly as Lance plans.





	Don't Do Space Drugs, Kids

‘Lance, you aren’t dying.’

Those four little words had become like a mantra in his head for the past hour, a lifeboat keeping him safe in denial. In truth, he really wasn’t dying, but being sick in space was still scary. Normally, Lance had a tendency to hide any illness that happened to strike him, downing copious amounts of DayQuil and going about his life. He had collapsed a handful of times in a childhood full of various illnesses, which, for him, was a pretty big deal.

Still, there was no way to do that now. Lance was a paladin, albeit the weakest link of the chain in his mind, and paladins were close. No, he couldn’t possibly just work through this. He couldn’t bear the thought of worrying anyone, not this early in their whole “family dynamic” thing. Besides, he didn’t have DayQuil, or any medicine, no matter what he wished.

Instead, Lance decided to talk to Allura. She would be discreet, surely. And thus far, human biology didn’t seem that different from that of Alteans. So everything would be fine.  
—  
“You’re symptoms seem a bit strange from my perspective, Lance.” Allura’s brow was creased with worry, despite Lance’s bright smile. Keeping such a wide grin plastered on his face would probably help him get the space drugs, he figured.

A few anxious thoughts crossed his mind, flashing words like 'addiction’, 'side effects’, and 'death’, but he shrugged them off. He just had to make it through the next few days, when his body (hopefully) would be fully recovered.

“Nah, by human standards this is pretty mild!” Allura’s brows remained creased. “I promise, Allura, I’m fine. Well, not fine fine, but I’m not dying or anything. Just a sore throat and a little headache, that’s all.” This time he was lying, purposely leaving out the swirling feeling in his stomach and that fact that his headache wasn’t exactly small - his eyes felt like that were being scraped out with a sharp spoon. Still, he grinned and bore it, nodding as she told him the specifics of the little green pills she’d handed him before shooing him away so she could rest. Allura always seemed tired these days, and Lance reminded himself not to complain of exhaustion when those better than him were also ailing.

As per the princess’ instructions, he downed the pills with a full pouch of water and a bite or two of food goo, and within the hour, he felt the effects. His eyes didn’t really feel better, they felt… huh. None of him felt better per say. His aches and pains felt numb, not better, and never before had he really noticed the difference. He found after some trying he could walk normally, turn his head, speak, lift his arms… the feeling returned without pain as numbness faded into oblivion and was replaced with a feeling Lance could only describe as “anxious pins and needles”.

Every inch of him felt jittery and overflowing with energy. It reminded him of the time his brother had first started taking Ridellan for his ADHD, and described feeling his hair standing on edge inside his brain. Only, Lance felt a little different. Energized.

He could still feel the quakes of what had to be a fever coursing through his veins, but pure energy flowed alongside it, and he was itching to train. Bouncing off the walls.  
—

When he came running into the training deck, Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Lance?” he asked. “What’s going on with you?”

“You look like death, man,” Pidge added. “Maybe you should skip training today and nap.”

Lance felt himself shaking his head furiously. Hair got in his eyes but he didn’t feel it, or recognize his own hand pushing the stray lock away.

Huh. Weird.

“What’s weird?” Hunk asked, stepping forward.

He said that out loud?

“You did. That too. Seriously, are you ok?” Pidge asked, starting to look really worried.

“I’m great!” Lance beamed, though he felt a little like his body was a second suit of armour, a suit far too big for him.

“You sure?” Keith asked. God, even mullet was worried.

“Yes!! I felt a little off this morning but I had a drink and some breakfast and now I feel great! Best medicine ever!!” He could feel himself practically shouting, but didn’t know how to control his own voice now. Starts flashed quickly across his vision, but he shook his head and pulled out his bayard.

“Let’s go, let’s go let’s goletsgoletsgooo!” Lances words came out so fast and loud that his tongue couldn’t keep up and fell behind, slapping the words together in the least graceful way possible.

Shiro and Hunk exchanged worries glances, and Keith stepped forward. Maybe if Lance just worked this energy spurt off, he’d go back to bed and rest. Or shower. Jesus Christ, he was sweating bullets, and practically vibrating where he stood.

He whispered something vaguely reassuring to Shiro as he took his place to begin sparring, hoping to calm their leader’s nerves.

Pidge, on the other hand, ran off to find Allura. She had a feeling something was wrong. Really wrong.  
—

Everything was fuzzy. His head was pounding and fuck it was boiling in here but he had so much energy and somehow amidst all the pain still felt that horrible numbness and he had to get it out of his system.

Keith charged at him and he moved to the side so fast that he stumbled, a whine of pain escaping his lips. No, he couldn’t give up now, once the numbness settled down he could keep going he just had to… had to…

Dodge. Punch. Kick. Shot, at the feet. Keith was down, although, of Lance was at all healthy he would have realized Keith had purposely fallen to end the fight without fever-fueled tears.

Lance himself collapsed into a chair, only to have Pidge run frantically in two ticks later with a fearful yet determined expression. She pressed her hand to Lance’s cheek, and swore.

Shiro didn’t stop her.

Everything in Lance’s view was blurry and fuzzy and full of imaginary stars. He could barely breathe, but the numbness had finally began to wear off. Something familiar was by his side, and he leaned into someone’s arms at their insistence.

“C'mon Lance, I got you,” the voice said. It sounded like Keith.

“Bonding moment?” Lance asked weakly, feeling rather faint all of the sudden.

Keith hummed back at him. “Yeah, buddy. Cause I’m cradling you in my arms again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-fever  
> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
